Feisty Red Tiger
by Locked Myself Up in a Room
Summary: First submission for the SasoDei month. I noticed some similarities between Yurio of YOI and Deidara (hot headed stubborn blondes) and I got this idea. Deidara and Sasori fight over a fashionable Tiger sweater, and Sasori makes an interesting proposal. The story is cute and fluffy and involves a good make out session, enjoy! SasoDei, DeiSaso pairing.


It catches Deidara's attention from the corner of his eye, and makes him stop full in his tracks. Those fierce tiger eyes stare him down from behind a glass window, red and black and full of rage. The elaborate tiger face is emblazoned on a sweater, complete with tiger print on the sleeves, and it's exactly Deidara's style of fashion. He has to have it, he's never seen anything like it before.

He was on his way out of the mall, having already bought a gift for his friend Kurotsuchi. But that sweater – it's calling to him, and he has to answer that call.

Quickly, Deidara rushes into the store, making a beeline for the display at the window. The sweater is on a sale rack, which is perfect! It'll be 50% off, what a deal!

Deidara grabs the hanger and tries to pull it away, but meets an opposing force. Confused, he looks up to see that someone else has grabbed the sweater at the same time.

A redheaded boy, with fire in his hazel eyes stares back at Deidara. He's shorter than Deidara, with a pierced nose and ears, a shoulder tattoo of a skull and a menacing glare. He seems to be a few years older than Deidara, and if it weren't for his determined glower, he might actually look pretty attractive. Although he's tiny in stature, he's quite intimidating.

"Oh," the redhead says, not letting go of the sweater, "I believe I got here first."

Deidara scoffs, "I saw this in the window un. Is it really the last one?"

The redhead looks at the nearly empty rack, then back at Deidara, proving his point with an 'obviously it's the last one' kind of look. Deidara blushes, he doesn't enjoy being patronized. "Well, this is a medium anyways! It'll fit me better," he snaps, annoyed by that condescending look from the redhead.

"What exactly are you saying punk?" the redhead snarls, raising a fist, "You think I'm a size 'small' because I'm short?"

"Me a punk?!" Deidara laughs, looking the short redhead up and down, baffled by his strange response. Has this person looked in a mirror lately? He's the very definition of 'punk' and 'small.'

The redhead gets right up in Deidara's face, completely unfazed. He puffs his chest up, trying to look as threatening as possible. "I saw this sweater first," he says again, narrowing his eyes.

"Looks like we met an impasse," Deidara replies, "but hey, we can ask them if they have any more in stock," he adds, thinking of the perfect solution. He doesn't particularly want a fist to the face from this guy, and he really, truly wants this fashionable tiger sweater!

"Fine, go ask them then," the redhead says, still holding the sweater as if claiming it for himself.

Deidara narrows his blue eyes at the redhead, suspicious of him. If he leaves to ask his question, the redhead will surely snatch this off the rack and quickly buy it and scram. Deidara luckily spots one of the store workers nearby, and he flags her over, "Miss! Are there any more of these tiger sweaters in the back?"

"Oh, that one?" she walks over and takes a look, "That's our sale rack, so everything here is the last in stock, sorry. Looks like that's the last one in our store."

Deidara feels his chest deflate a little, "okay, thank you." The lady smiles and walks off, leaving Deidara to stare back at the redhead again.

They're both holding the sweater indignantly, neither ready to let go. Deidara sighs and gives the redhead a pleading look, "Listen, I really love this type of stuff un. Look," he pulls out his phone, which has a tiger print case, "it'll match so well."

"You think that's gonna convince me to give you this?" the redhead rolls his eyes, "for your information, I also really love this sweater! I've been coming back to this store every month or so, waiting for it to go on sale so I can afford it!"

Deidara is surprised by this news – this redhead knew about this sweater for that long? Jeez, maybe he should just give it to him, that would probably be the right thing after all…

"Hey," the redhead looks into Deidara's eyes, and Deidara notes a change there – he's looking less aggressive, and almost coy. Is he seriously blushing a little? Curiosity takes over Deidara's other senses, and he nods, beckoning the redhead to continue, "Why don't I make a deal with you, if you want the sweater so badly."

"A deal?" Deidara wonders what this mischievous looking redhead could possibly want from him. Maybe his phone case? Extra cash?

"Yeah," the redhead smiles and bites his bottom lip, and Deidara is struck by how cute he looks. "I mean, maybe it's crazy," the redhead scratches the back of his head and laughs awkwardly, and Deidara feels something pull at his heartstrings – when this guy isn't looking so menacing and mad, he truly is adorable! Deidara waits for him to continue, "Well, you're a pretty good looking guy…if you make out with me, then I'll let you have the sweater," the redhead finally manages to say, blunt as a rock.

Deidara startles, unsure if this is a joke. But the redhead's eyes are resolute, and he's still pink in the face, so it's clear that his proposition is actually real. It's almost too good to be true – it's a win-win for Deidara! He gets to keep the sweater, and make-out with this cute punk redhead?!

The redhead is still staring straight at him, with his piercing brunette eyes, unwavering, waiting for an answer. Deidara gulps, he's never done anything this spontaneous before, and he's a little nervous…but what the heck! It sounds like a pretty good offer. "Okay," Deidara finally says, nodding, blushing furiously.

The redhead's eyes widen and gleam, "Really?" he sounds doubtful.

"Yeah un, I'm saying yes. Let's do it before I change my mind," Deidara says, feeling his skin heat up.

"Not right here brat," the redhead says, looking around all over as though someone might notice their awkwardness.

Deidara rolls his eyes, "well yeah, obviously. But…um…" Deidara doesn't know what to say. Where do you make-out with a perfect stranger in a mall of all places? This is starting to sound like a crazy plan…

"Come with me to the changing room," the redhead suggest, "and take that sweater."

Deidara grabs the sweater, finally, it's in his possession. He follows the strange redhead to the changing room, thinking that this is his perfect opportunity to just pay and leave. He could easily ditch this guy – he would be a crazy man to attack Deidara in a crowded mall. But for some reason, Deidara follows him, as if he's in a trance.

The redhead leads Deidara to a changing room and then closes the door behind him, locking it and staring again. His roaming eyes are not discreet, and Deidara suddenly feels a little self conscious. "Well," the redhead says, "put it on." His voice is demanding, and he's wearing a rather smug smirk.

Deidara blushes furiously and pulls the sweater on over his head. It feels comfortable, and fits him perfectly, just like he thought it would. He glances at the mirror, flipping his hair back and smiling at his reflection – he was right, this sweater looks extremely fashionable on him!

Deidara was so busy looking in the mirror for a moment that he nearly forgot about the impatient redhead beside him. The redhead makes his presence known though – he snakes his hands around Deidara's waist cautiously, giving him a hug from behind. He rests his head on Deidara's shoulder, and Deidara nearly overheats – the redhead is suddenly so adorable! What happened to all that ferocious malice from earlier?

"Looks good on you, I have to admit it," the redhead says.

"Um," Deidara clears his throat. Is he the only one nervous here? Has this guy done this sort of thing before with a random person? "If we're going to, ya know, can I at least know your name first?"

"It's Sasori," the redhead replies, letting go of his grip on Deidara and sitting on the tiny bench in the dressing room. He pats the chair and Deidara sits next to him, heart beating like a drum in his chest. "What's your name?"

"Deidara," he tells him. Sasori smiles, seeming to like that name. He reaches a hand up towards Deidara's face, wanting to touch him, but his movements are unsure, and hesitant.

Deidara scoots closer to Sasori and leans towards him a little, and Sasori's hand meets his face, brushing some blonde hairs back behind his ear. His thumb strokes Deidara's cheek, moving in slow circles. "You are pretty adorable," Sasori compliments, causing Deidara's heart to flutter a little.

"You're not so bad yourself," Deidara tells him, moving closer slowly, breathing in his scent.

Sasori smirks and then closes the distance between them – their lips collide in a smooth, closed lipped kiss. It's hesitant from both of them at first, but it sends a rush of butterflies and warm fuzzies exploding inside Deidara. Sasori's lips are warm and soft, and his hand is still on Deidara's face, a few fingers entwined in his blonde strands.

They both open up slowly, parting their lips a little to deepen the kiss. Deidara feels Sasori's tongue push into his mouth and excitement bubbles up inside him. They're French kissing in a changing room of a store! Deidara still can't believe this is actually happening.

Sasori's tongue is soft against his own, gentle at first. But then, Sasori gets a little more confident, pushing his tongue in deeper and asserting dominance over Deidara. Deidara moans with surprise at the forcefulness of Sasori's tongue in his mouth – oddly, he finds it quite stimulating, and very arousing.

Sasori chuckles deep in his throat as he continues his snake like tongue movements. Their tongues dance together, both hungry. Deidara tilts his head slightly to the side, pushing his own tongue forward more, daring to taste Sasori further. Sasori is sweet and seductive, passionately playing with Deidara's blonde hair in one hand, the other exploring down Deidara's back, smoothing over the sweater.

Deidara moans again as the kissing becomes more frantic. Suddenly, Sasori's kissing him with a fervent urgent need Deidara has never known before – it's hot everywhere, and Sasori's hands are all over his back and hair, hugging and squeezing Deidara closer to him. Deidara clings to Sasori, the only solid thing in a dizzy, swaying world around him. He's never experienced such a passionate kiss with someone – and he only just met Sasori! It's satisfying, albeit surprising, how well they click together, how much chemistry and sexual energy they have flowing between them.

Deidara pants and breathes and moans into Sasori, not letting any noise or urge back. Sasori's insistent mouth briefly left Deidara's lips to kiss along his jaw and cheek, sending wild tremors along Deidara's nerves, evoking from him sensations he never knew he was capable of feeling. Sasori's curiosity leads him to Deidara's neckline, where he begins to kiss gently, softly at first, exploring the delicate skin.

Sasori's lips pause over Deidara like a question – are they taking this too far? Should he be kissing him like this, all over his neck and jaw, intensely suggestive of going further? Deidara doesn't know, and Sasori seems to be at a loss as well. He simply plants tiny kisses on Deidara's neck, and Deidara pushes forward, wanting so much more, but still a little hesitant.

"Un," Deidara groans, trying to indicate that it's okay, that Sasori can bite him and ravish his neck all he wants. But still, Sasori waits, his breath hot and heavy over Deidara's neck.

"I want to try on the sweater," Sasori murmurs.

"What?!" Deidara sits up straight in the bench, looking at him incredulously. He stopped the hottest make out session in history for _that?!_

"Just to see what it looks like, I promise it's still yours," Sasori says, honesty written on his face.

Deidara sighs, giving in. He pulls the sweater off carefully and watches Sasori pull it over his own frame, gingerly, like it might tear.

"Damn," Deidara instantly loves the way it looks on Sasori – his small body is drowning in it, but it still look so _cool_ on him. It goes with his style perfectly, and somehow, seems to match his blazing, fierce red hair. It makes him look edgy, like a person you wouldn't want to mess with.

Sasori smirks, "pretty nice, huh?"

"Yeah," Deidara touches Sasori's chest, gliding his fingers up and down the soft fabric of the sweater, "tell me Sasori…are you a predatory animal, or a prey?" He pushes Sasori back down into the bench – he isn't finished with him, not in the slightest. His mouth is practically watering with thirst for this red tiger before him.

"I think you already know the answer to that," Sasori purrs, before pouncing on his prey.

Sasori throws Deidara back into the bench, lying down, him on top. He presses his nose up against Deidara's, "you haven't had enough yet?" Sasori teases, drawing his tongue out and licking across Deidara's lips.

Deidara arches up and rakes his tongue against Sasori's, before pulling it back in. That should suffice as an answer, he thinks. Sasori smirks and leans in, kissing Deidara again. It's the kind of kiss that steals Deidara's breath away, and breaks open the sky. It's exhilarating and stimulating and vibrant, filling Deidara's world up with a plethora of colors.

Deidara, feeling playful and excitable, dares to push in deeper this time. He slips his tongue inside Sasori's mouth, gentle but demanding. Deidara's fingers grip Sasori's hair, pulling him closer. Deidara has never wanted anyone like this before – ever. He elicits a few moans of lust from within Sasori as he swirls his tongue with Sasori's, joining their mouths in a game of tongue hockey.

Deidara then decides that this still isn't enough, he still wants more, wants to see what other kinds of noises he can make Sasori emit – so he bites Sasori's bottom lip. Not rough or hard, but just enough, with a little pull. Sasori's eyes fly open, and there's an animalistic desire in them. Sasori makes a delicious whining sound, and Deidara's insides expand, nerves tingling and on edge, waiting for more of these pleasant sensations. Sasori pushes his lips hard against Deidara's, and then he reciprocates, playfully nipping at Deidara's top and lower lip, sucking on the flesh in between his teeth, clearly eager to make his mark.

By now, both of them are breathing heavily and making all kinds of noises – moans and sighs and the occasional desperate whine escape their lips, and neither seem to care in the least. Since they are now horizontal on the bench, Sasori's body on top of Deidara's, they've also begun to grind their hips against one another. They both know they can't go much farther than this – shouldn't go farther than this. Heck, they're in a dressing room for crying out loud! They can't have sex in here, can they?

But the desire, the yearning, is clear in both of their actions. Sasori thrusts his hips into Deidara's, and Deidara can feel his throbbing hardness. The weight of Sasori's body on top of his is extraordinary, and it sets everything on fire within him. Deidara inhales Sasori's scent, his primal urges taking over all judgment – he's about to give in, to just throw all doubt out the window and suggest that they continue forth, and keep going, and never stop –

But then there's a loud knock on the door of the dressing room, and both of them go completely still. "Excuse me! You two have been in there for quite a while now, and we don't allow _that_ kind of activity in here! I'd like to ask you both to leave now!"

Both Deidara and Sasori grow pale, and they sit up quickly, scrambling to smooth out the kinks in their clothes. Well, if there was ever a way to turn down the hormones, humiliation certainly does the trick! Deidara is totally mortified, he can't even look Sasori in the eye as they step out of the changing room, both completely abashed.

Sasori hurriedly takes the sweater off and hands it to Deidara without a word. Deidara pays for the darned sweater, unable to look the cashier in the eye, knowing that the two of them will be the talk of gossip as soon as they leave the store.

He then rushes out of the store, too preoccupied with his embarrassment to look around for Sasori. Once he's back in the busy mall, he looks up and all over, not seeing that redhead anywhere. Did Sasori really just leave him? After all that, he just ran away?

Deidara feels crestfallen, and he's about to dig out his keys, and call it a day, when he feels a tap on the shoulder. He spins around, surprised, "Sasori!"

"Sorry, I took cover in the next store and waited to see you walk out," Sasori explains, still completely red in the face. Deidara notes that he also has swollen, red lips, most likely caused by Deidara's insistent nibbles. Deidara's cheeks grow warm again, just thinking about it.

"Okay, that makes sense," Deidara says, before slapping a hand over his face, "I can't believe that! We can never shop in that store again un! They'll surely remember our faces. I'm so embarrassed!"

Sasori chuckles a little, trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah, I'm sorry, I guess I took it too far," he says, as red as his hair now. Deidara feels his heart pulse forward – how on earth is Sasori so unbelievably charming when he's embarrassed?!

"No, no, it's as much my fault as it is yours, we shouldn't have, um, you know…" Deidara's voice trails off. He looks awkwardly at the ground for a minute, not sure how to complete his sentence.

"Yeah, for a minute, I almost thought we were gonna go all the way. Crazy right?" Sasori admits.

Deidara watches his feet shuffle along the ground nervously as he admits, "I thought so too un. Is it bad that I kind of wanted to?"

Sasori responds by kissing Deidara on the forehead, and Deidara finally looks back up. Sasori is smiling wide, wider than any smile Deidara has seen on the redhead before now. "You and I have some crazy good sexual energy, I haven't ever experienced such passionate kissing like that before."

"I was thinking the same thing un!" Deidara says, relieved to know that Sasori felt the same way.

"So, how about I take you out on a date then?" Sasori asks, "I know it's a little unconventional, making out with you first before I date you…but I think I'm starting to like you. Even if you did take the last sweater," he jokes.

Deidara laughs at that, "Well, if I'm going to see you around more often, then I guess there's no harm in sharing it, right? It can be both of ours."

"Hm, I think I like that idea. So, can I take you out now?" Sasori asks eagerly.

"Right here? In the mall?" Deidara asks, stunned that Sasori wants to go on a date with him right this second. Sasori nods, waiting for Deidara's response. Oh, what the hell, it's not like Deidara has anything better to do anyways. "Sure," Deidara says, "I'd like that."

Sasori holds out his hand and Deidara takes it, entwining their fingers together.

What an odd way to find a date – and it all started over a fight for a stupid (although, extremely fashionable) sweater. Deidara smiles warmly as they walk hand in hand, talking and laughing about everything they just went through. For the first time in his life, Deidara is actually feeling very hopeful about his future with this person, this feisty redheaded tiger.


End file.
